Toy Story
.]] Toy Story is Disney/Pixar's 1995 film, the first in the world to be completely computer animated, and is the first of many more Pixar movies to come. Released on 22nd November 1995, this film gained tons of popularity and was seen in Smosh being liked by Anthony Padilla in Food Battle 2007 and Food Battle 2008. The film was directed by Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios' CEO, John Lasseter. Main Plot ---- WARNING!: There is a SPOILER in the film! ---- Woody, the leader of the toys in Andy's Room, has everything under control as Andy's favorite toy, but until Andy gets a present: which is the coolest toy ever, Buzz Lightyear, everyone adores him and Buzz becomes Andy's new favorite toy. When Andy and his family go to Pizza Planet, Andy is told to bring one toy with him, so when Andy is geting ready, Woody manages to knock Buzz out the window, but find Woody at a gas station and get lost there until they hop in a Pizza Planet delivery truck and into a rocket ship claw game to get captured by Andy's neighbor Sid, who tortures Toys for fun. Both toys see that Sid has plans to strap Buzz to a rocket after he couldn't find Woody. The Next morning, it's Andy's Moving day, and Buzz's day to blow up, so all of Sid's mutant toys show Sid that toys come to life, Buzz and Woody have to follow and get into the moving truck while Buzz is attacking Sid's dog who was chasing them. After the toys throw Woody off the moving truck, Woody still has R/C, Andy's toy car, so The toys try to get them back on until they lose the moving truck and R/C's batteries run out. So Woody lights Buzz's rocket with a sun reflection and get R/C back in the truck along with them getting home. At Andy's new home at Christmastime, Woody and Buzz enjoy their new home, and when Andy gets a Puppy for Christmas, they hope for the best in the next few years ---- SPOILER Ends ---- Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *R. Lee Ermey as Toy Soldier Seargent *Jim Varney/Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Joe Ranft as Wheezy/Lenny *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Frank Welker as Bullseye/other animals *John Morris as Andy *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *Hannah Unkrich/Beatrice Miller as Molly (Andy's Baby Sister) *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Erik Von Detten as Sid *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens/Additional Voices *Ned Beatty as Lots-O' Huggin Bear *Jack Angel as Rocky Gibraltar/Chunk *John Cygan as Twitch *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Michael Keaton as Ken *Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggen *Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg *Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete The Prospector *Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom *Emily Hahn as Bonnie *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Charles Bight/Amber Kroner/Brianna Maywad as Peas in a Pod *Lee Unkrich as The Monkey *Woody Smith as Big Baby *Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch *Jan Rabson as Sparks *Teddy Newton as Chatter Phone *Richard Kind as Bookworm *Bud Luckey as Chuckles Clown *Jack Willis as Garbage Truck Frog *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup Appearences in Smosh In Food Battle 2007, after Ian died from a car crash which made Anthony the winner, he was interviewed by the Food Battle Reporter. When asked what to do, Anthony said he was going home to watch Toy Story, and he invited the reporter to watch with him. In the beginning of Food Battle 2008, Anthony was seen inserting Toy Story into the VCR. He even believes it to be real, despite his dad saying it wasn't. Later during the "throw something 30 feet away to kill someone" challenge, the guy who Ian tried to kill with his pink-frosted sprinkled donut picks up Toy Story from the sidewalk. He says that he hates it, and throws it onto the grass; which angered Anthony, prompting him to kill the guy with his churro. External links * Toy Story in Pixar Wiki Category:Items Category:Movies